Get To Know Each Other
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: After the events that took place, Anna notice that her sister and boyfriend really didn't get to know each other properly. She then took it upon herself to set the two up so they can bond together as friends. But will her plan work accordingly? Or will there be so kind of mess up? Find out for yourself Rated T for Violence and Dark Theme but gets better though :D No KristElsa
1. Preview

**After the weird events that took place, Anna notice that her sister and boyfriend really didn't get to know each other properly. She then took it upon herself to set the two up so they can bond together as friends. But will her plan work accordingly? Or will there be so kind of mess up? Find out for yourself**

* * *

_When they finally made it to the center of the kingdom, Elsa and Kristoff couldn't believe it! Explosions and the terrify screams is all that was happening all around them._

_"Arendelle.." Elsa began as she took in the whole scenario._

_"It's being under attack" Kristoff finish for her, also taking in the whole scenario._

_"By what?" Elsa asked in curiosity._

_Suddenly, a high shriek was heard and it wasn't just any high shriek either for it was well too know to the two unlikely heroes._

_"ANNA!" They both yell in unison._

_"Come on! We have to get to her!" Kristoff said sternly while trying to keep his voice from panicking so much._

_Elsa nodded at him in agreement. In return, Kristoff smile at her._

* * *

_Just as they were about to head off in that direction, they felt an intense heat come swooping over them. They look up just in time to see a creature landing in front of them. But this was no ordinary creature they have meet before. This one was different. A legend. It had __a crest of feathers on its head. It __had red legs and striking yellow eyes! __Its legs was covered in scales of yellow-gold with rose-colored talons. On top of it all, it was covered completely douse in flames!_

_Kristoff and Elsa couldn't believe it! They both hear about this creature but didn't expect it to be real! "Whoa! Is that-"_

_"The Fire Phoenix" Elsa said, remembering what Pabbie and her late mother told her about it. Now she starts to regret not hearing the whole story about it._

_Kristoff began to get frustrated! "Gah! It seems like nothing is going well for us today is it? How are we going to get Anna now?"_

_Elsa looked at him and at the Fire __Phoenix and exhale softly._

_"I'm going to hold it off while you go get Anna"_

_"What?!" Kristoff scream out. He look at Elsa like she was __crazy!_

_"Make sure when you get there Anna will be safe"_

_"But Elsa! Your hand! It's still-" Kristoff said as he reached for her hand to show her what he means._

_Elsa quickly glance at her right hand. It was still bleeding pretty badly but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting rid of this flaming creature once and for all!_

_"I know Kristoff but don't find this as an excuse to not leave"_

_"I'm not-"_

_"Please Kristoff, just go" Elsa begged him._

_Kristoff looks at her then at the Fire Phoenix then back at her with a worry look but didn't bother to move from that spot._

_"No way. I'm not leaving you. Besides, Anna will flip if anything happen to you"_

* * *

_In the crisis they are in, Elsa couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. Kristoff look so determine and fearless even though he have nothing to fight against it expect his wits. She could have sworn she saw a spilt image of Anna next to him. __'No wonder why Anna loves him. He's just like her. Stubborn. But in a way, he's also like me'_

_Elsa knows that if Kristoff stays here with her, no one will be able to help Anna nor the other people trap in there. Plus,he have no powers at all and could get hurt or even worse and Anna will be completely heartbroken if something happen to him and Elsa will do anything in her power to make sure that don't happen. Elsa then began to observe her surroundings and took in a deep breath. She then close here eyes for a moment. She know what she have to do. She then open her eyes and__ turns to face Kristoff and says with a sad smile. __"I'm sorry Kristoff"_

_Kristoff became puzzled. "Elsa? What-?"_

* * *

_Without warning, Elsa cut Kristoff off by pushing towards the way to the castle with her powers, causing him to fly over. But gave him a soft landing with a flick of her left hand. When he got up, __Kristoff look back at her with a confuse and annoy look all at once. Elsa gave him a smile and nodded at the castle. Kristoff look at the castle then at her and nodded as well. "I'm counting on you. Don't you dare lose Elsa!" He shouted to her as he took off to the castle._

_"Wouldn't dream of it" Elsa stated as she turn around._

_Her smile then went into full determination as she face the Fire Phoenix. The Fire Phoenix look at her as if she was crazy to take it on all alone. Elsa then points a finger at the flaming bird and yells_

_"Come at me you fry brain!"_

_The Fire Phoenix then screech loudly that it shook the whole ground! But Elsa didn't care, she just stood her ground. The Fire Phoenix then charge at her with its razor flaming claws coming at tremendous speed. Elsa stares at the flaming bird and smiles._

_"I'm not afraid"_

_A loud screech rang out!_

* * *

That's all I'm going to say. That's the quick preview of what to expect! First chapter will be uploaded this week :D


	2. The Legendary Phoenix

**_Here's a little history so you guys know what you are getting yourselves into :D P.S. There will be a bit of Foreshadowing in this chapter. Also, I'm dedicating this to me and my aunt's birthday and for anyone else birthday in August. Stay tune for the Anna's Wish story as well :D_**

* * *

**_Are you afraid?_**

_Well of course you are. Everyone is afraid of __something. Whether its Power, having too much Pride, being Replaced, even losing someone dear in your very eyes! But more importantly, everyone is mostly afraid of Fear! It's-how do I say- a nightmare that you try desperately escape from but to no avail. Well, that's what everyone in the land of Arendelle thought when they saw The Legendary __Phoenix!_

_This creature __had __a crest of feathers on its head. It __had red legs and striking yellow eyes! __Its legs was covered in scales of yellow-gold with rose-colored talons. On top of it all, it was covered completely douse in flames!_

_No one knows how this Legendary __Phoenix came to existence but its been around for a long time. Only leaving destruction and sorrow as it comes through the land! Everyone fear the Legendary Phoenix and let it easily take control of them._

_The only people who had a chance against the Legendary Phoenix were the ones with the great elemental powers. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightening, Darkness, Energy, Poison, Plants, Weather, and many others all fought against it but the result remain the same. They all end up paying the price with their lives! And the flaming creature continue its torment for years!_

* * *

_People started to lose hope but one day, a woman came to the village. Her yellow hair flown gently when she walk and shone brightly. Her dress was nothing like they seen before. It was a peach color and drag behind her. Purple Diamonds decorated all over her dress. Her skin was white as snow and she had a smile that brighten everyone's day._

_She was __absolutely beautiful. Woman couldn't help but admire her and men's mouth will drop almost to the floor when they see her, which usually earns a slap from their woman. As small as the village was, the woman loved it and its people and vow to protect them to the end. One day, that was put to the test._

* * *

_As always, The Legendary Phoenix came back again. It made its way to the village and people panic when they saw it. The woman, however, didn't flinch at all when she saw it nor move. The Phoenix rear back his head and launch a flaming ball of fire right at the village! Everyone quickly close their eyes, not wanting to see their death coming. But to their surprise they felt nothing but a __comforting feel as a mother will give to their child. when they open their eyes, they gasp in astonishment! The woman protected them with a heavenly shield! She look at the people and smile as she walk through the shield. The Legendary Phoenix was left baffle by the sight but quickly was fill with anger! The woman look up at him and glare at him while she send the first attack!_

* * *

_The fight when for what it seems like hours, finally the two were both badly injured and weak. The woman panted heavily and found herself coughing up blood! Her eyes widen when she saw it! That mean she didn't have much time left. Seeing this, The Legendary Phoenix took this opportunity to attack! It flew directly at her, going in for the kill! The woman saw this and decided to muster up all the strength she had left! She had to protect the village and its people! She had to! With the remaining energy she had left, she shot a bright light right at the flaming creature's heart! The Phoenix roar in pain as it fell down to the ground! The woman then walk over to it and stood before it. The Phoenix then look up at the woman and growl at her! The woman smile sadly at the creature then raise her hand up and the light glow brightly. Everyone cheer for her to finish it off but what she did next shock everyone to the core!  
_

_She brought her hand down alright but over her heart and struck it! Everyone scream NO! The flaming creature couldn't believe it!, and the woman wince and cry out in pain! She then kneel in front of The Phoenix and with her dying breath, utter the enchanted words to seal the Legendary Phoenix away forever. No one will ever forget the horrible cry it let out before it burst into a bright light and shot right inside of her! Once the seal was done, she took one last look at her village and her people and smile that bright smile of hers then she went limp. Her beautiful amber eyes closing out everything and welcome the darkness._

_Everyone went over to her and grieve like they never grieve before. They have loss their friend, their protector, their fallen heroine, and their way of righteousness. They buried her the next day and made a special casket for her to show how much she meant to them. Everyone came and grieve for hours._

_Eventually, they build up their civilization overtime, throughout the land and in memory and honor for what she did, they named the land after her._

_**Arendelle.**_

_Even though The Legendary Phoenix was sealed away in her body and die within her, many people had questions about it. What if someone broke the seal and the beast comes back? How will they protect themselves and their new land?_

_As intriguing and mind blown these questions were, however, there's but one question that remains unanswered and it makes people fear about it throughout the years!_

_If the Legendary Phoenix does come back, who will be the one to slay this magical beast for good without paying the price?!_

* * *

**_Just letting you guys know that this Legendary Phoenix's Story will play a big part in this story here :D_**


End file.
